


Enfant des deux Rivaux

by Ploum



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Romance, Secret Relationship, Thoth's birth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Alors que Set et Horus entretiennent une liaison inconnue des autres dieux, ils découvrent avec stupeur qu'Horus est enceint ! Assurément, les autres ne doivent l'apprendre en aucun cas, mais comment faire lorsque l'on est deux dieux mâles inexpérimentés en la question, face à une situation qui ne s'était jamais présentée auparavant ?
Relationships: Horus & Isis, Horus/Set
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Enfant des deux Rivaux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Crédits : La mythologie égyptienne appartient au domaine public. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par Andersandrew au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2020.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient, de ce fait tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

Horus estimait ne pas être quelqu’un d’impressionnable ; après tout, il valait mieux lorsque son rival était le dangereux dieu du désert lui-même. Peut-être l’était-il un peu, parfois, mais sans jamais se laisser submerger. Il savait – plus ou moins – garder la tête froide. Pourtant, en cet instant, il rêvait seulement de se cacher au fin fond d’un trou, loin du regard incisif de son amant. Devant lui, à l’autre bout de la trop courte table, Set se taisait, sans doute encore en train d’assimiler la nouvelle. Du moins il l’imaginait, car il était incapable de le confronter ; ses yeux s’étaient réfugiés dans la coupe calée entre ses mains et ne le quittaient plus. Des reflets lumineux jouaient sur la surface du liquide rouge sombre qui se troublait à intervalles réguliers, à cause des légers coups portés par ses doigts sur le métal en une vaine tentative de relâcher un peu son anxiété croissante. Consommer du vin n’était sans doute pas une très bonne idée compte tenu de son état mais ce n’était que le début alors quelques gorgées ne lui feraient pas de mal, n’est-ce pas ? Le silence se prolongeait, pesant, et plus les secondes s’égrenaient, plus Horus se sentait mal. Set avait-il réellement besoin de tant de temps pour réagir ? Certes, cette grossesse était plutôt inédite mais tout de même ! Malgré tout, sa peur surpassant son impatience, il garda le silence. Peut-être ne s’était-il pas passé tant de temps que cela ? Il hésita à lever la tête mais ne le fit pas. Il n’était pas encore prêt à voir le visage qu’affichait désormais Set, surtout s’il devait traduire un éventuel rejet.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il l’entendit glousser, et cette fois il le fit pour le regarder avec effarement. Set venait de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour tenter d’étouffer ses ricanements mais les tremblements de son corps le trahissaient. Il se calma au bout de quelques secondes ; cependant, sa main retirée, Horus s’aperçut que ses lèvres étaient encore pincées pour éviter un autre débordement.

– Eh bien, Horus, je n’aurais jamais cru que tu serais capable de sortir une telle plaisanterie – surtout avec une mine aussi sérieuse ! Si tu espérais me faire croire une telle chose, c’est un peu gros quand même – que _toi_ , tu sois enceint, sérieusement…

Horus fronça les sourcils, les mâchoires serrées par l’exaspération. Alors que Set allait reprendre, il intervint, autant agacé qu’inquiet :

– Cela n’a rien d’une plaisanterie, je suis sérieux !

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et il plongea son visage entre ses mains, tiraillé entre la lassitude et l’angoisse. Il comprenait le scepticisme de Set, lui-même s’était montré dubitatif la première fois qu’il avait songé à cette hypothèse mais les faits étaient là. Pris de nausées et de maux de ventre depuis plusieurs jours, il s’était inquiété de reconnaitre là des signes de grossesse chez lui malgré son genre. Il avait fini par se résoudre à questionner sa mère sous couvert d’une réflexion émise par un tiers qui l’avait conduit à s’interroger sur le sujet. Isis avait affirmé qu’étant donné la nature particulière de la famille, une grossesse masculine était possible même si aucune n’avait jamais été observée jusque-là – Râ ne comptait pas même s’il avait eu de nombreux enfants par lui-même car en tant que démiurge, il restait un cas à part et il s’agissait là d’autofécondation et non de fécondation homosexuelle. Que conclure d’autre ? Il n’était pas réellement malade, sa mère le lui avait confirmé. Il s’était éclipsé avant qu’elle n’investiguât davantage et ne confirmât elle-même la grossesse. Car personne ne devait savoir ! Leur relation était restée secrète depuis ses débuts, plusieurs mois plus tôt, et devait le rester. Personne ne comprendrait l’amour que les deux rivaux nourrissaient l’un pour l’autre ; ils ne les croiraient même pas. Et comme aucun d’eux ne cèderait le trône à l’autre, ils étaient coincés.

Silence pesant. _Encore_. Horus ne vit pas le regard posé sur lui passer de l’amusement à l’interrogation puis à l’incrédulité, tandis que Set s’apercevait lentement du mal-être qui émanait du jeune dieu.

– Tu… tu n’es pas sérieux, n’est-ce pas ?

Horus émit un soupir fatigué mais se dispensa de répondre. Set l’interpréta comme une confirmation et se tendit. Perplexe, il tarda à reprendre.

– C’est… comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? finit-il par lâcher d’un ton prudent.

Horus haussa les épaules, affligé. Il aurait tant aimé se tromper… la situation lui apparaissait des plus compliquées. Ce n’était déjà pas évident de cacher à tous leur liaison et leurs sentiments mutuels, alors avec un bébé en plus ? C’était si incongru qu’il ne parvenait pas à l’imaginer.

Peut-être n’avait-il pas encore bien intégré lui-même le fait qu’il fût enceint.

– J’ai tous les signes et… j’en ai parlé à ma mère –

– Elle est au courant ?

Devant la stupéfaction de Set, Horus s’empressa de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation pour l’assurer que ce n’était pas le cas. Ils étaient déjà tombés d’accord là-dessus et ce, dès le début ; personne ne devait jamais savoir pour eux. Cela signifiait que cette grossesse ne devait pas être connue des autres. La paternité de l’enfant se poserait et Horus ne désirait pas s’inventer un amant imaginaire, comme il ne désirait pas non plus se confronter aux réactions diverses que susciterait le fait qu’il eût été engrossé, lui qui défendait ses prétentions au trône.

Il eut soudain une grimace puis leva un regard inquiet vers Set, dont les traits étaient devenus songeurs. Ce dernier pourrait profiter de l’occasion pour ternir sa réputation pour gagner quelques points ; ses soutiens étaient peu nombreux, après tout. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Set irait-il jusque-là pour conserver le trône ?

– Eh bien, c’est… incompréhensible.

Comment avait-il pu engrosser son neveu en quelques mois quand il n’avait jamais réussi avec sa femme, jusqu’à passer pour un dieu stérile ? Lui-même avait fini par le croire !

– Mais tu es sûr que c’est moi le père ?

Horus faillit s’étouffer d’indignation.

– Je ne collectionne pas les amants – !

– Il en suffit d’un second, rétorqua Set d’une voix neutre, la mine sombre.

– Que je n’ai pas non plus ! Tu es le seul ! s’écria le jeune dieu exaspéré.

Il avait bien essayé de se tourner vers d’autres divinités, au début, dans l’espoir de dissiper son attirance pour Set lorsqu’il ne l’assumait pas encore en lui-même, mais sans succès. Il n’avait jamais été au-delà de simples discussions. Ainsi, Set était, pour lui, le seul dans bien des domaines.

Set haussa négligemment les épaules mais cacha mal le sourire de satisfaction qui orna un instant ses lèvres. Horus n’y prêta pas attention. Sa précédente crainte avait balayé la brève contrariété suscitée par la question et accaparait de nouveau ses pensées.

– Au fait, tu… tu ne vas pas…

Set le jaugea, intrigué.

– Je ne vais pas quoi ?

– Tu ne vas pas le dire aux autres ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant de grogner lorsqu’il comprit l’allusion.

– Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu crois sérieusement que j’utiliserais notre enfant pour cela ? Si c’était le cas, cela ferait longtemps que j’aurais parlé de notre relation et du fait que je te sodomise presque tous les jours, ce serait assez facile à prouver !

Horus rougit violemment et leva les mains en signe de défense, gêné. Effectivement, Set aurait pu ; c’était toujours lui qui le prenait et non l’inverse. Il ne serait même pas en mesure de le prétendre. Par amour et par respect pour lui – et parce qu’il ne voulait pas signer ainsi la fin de leur relation –, l’ainé s’en était abstenu.

– Oublie cela ! Je suis désolé.

Set renâcla mais n’insista pas. Il croisa les bras, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, avant de revenir sur le sujet :

– Il va donc falloir cacher cette grossesse aux autres. Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire.

Ce n’était pas peu dire ; ils étaient toujours en plein conflit. Le tribunal se réunissait de manière aléatoire et les épreuves que ses membres leur imposaient étaient tout aussi irrégulières. Si cela ne leur poserait pas de souci durant les prochaines semaines, qu’en serait-il dans les mois à venir, lorsque le ventre d’Horus grossirait et que lui-même s’affaiblirait ?

D’ailleurs, son ventre allait-il grossir ?

Le même questionnement agitait l’esprit de Set qui plissait les yeux, dubitatif.

– Mais comment doit-on faire ? Un ventre grossi par un bébé, ça se voit !

– Tu… tu ne le sais pas ? lâcha Horus d’une voix faible.

Etant d’une génération antérieure à la sienne, le jeune dieu avait espéré que Set le sût, même s’il n’avait jamais eu d’enfant lui-même. Set fronça les sourcils.

– Et comment le saurais-je ? Je ne suis pas une femme, je n’ai jamais eu d’enfant et je ne me suis jamais occupé d’aucun !

_On n’est pas sortis avec ça_ , songea Horus, un peu perplexe, avant de soupirer. Autant pour l’expérience inexistante de son oncle et pour ses espoirs déçus.

– Et puis va savoir… si cela se trouve, cette grossesse peut ne pas ressembler à celle d’une femme normale !

– Que veux-tu dire ? fit Horus, soudain anxieux.

Set haussa les épaules.

– Qu’en sais-je ? Je ne rappelle d’aucune grossesse masculine jusque-là. Enfin, il y a bien eu Râ mais –

– Râ a accouché d’un enfant ?

Dans son exclamation, il ne put s’empêcher de laisser percer une note d’espoir. Peut-être Râ pourrait-il les aider s’il savait à quoi s’attendre ! Il fut vite détrompé.

– Ne place pas trop d’espoirs en lui ; ses manières de donner naissance n’ont rien à voir avec une naissance classique. Si tu avais dû accoucher notre enfant en crachant ou autre, j’imagine que ce serait déjà fait, et tu n’aurais pas de nausées depuis plusieurs jours.

Les épaules d’Horus s’affaissèrent avant qu’il n’acquiesçât. Un silence gêné s’installa pendant quelques secondes. La remarque de Set était fondée ; ils n’avaient aucune idée de quoi s’attendre de cette grossesse et n’ayant aucun exemple auquel se fier, ils nageaient dans le brouillard le plus complet. Ils devraient redoubler de prudence pour ne pas être démasqués par les autres.

– Avec un peu de chance, tu pondras bientôt un œuf, ajouta Set après quelques secondes, songeur.

– Quoi ?

Horus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Pourquoi une réflexion pareille ? Son amant leva les mains en l’air avec un sourire entendu.

– Tu es un faucon, non ?

Horus roula des yeux.

– Idiot !

En lui-même cependant, il devait avouer que l’idée était intéressante. Le souci de cacher sa grossesse ne se poserait pas dans ce cas mais la possibilité que ce fût le cas lui paraissait infime. Les espèces ovipares devaient-elles faire face aux perturbations consécutives à la fécondation comme les nausées ou les maux de ventre ? Horus ne se rappelait pas d’oiseaux ou de reptiles infligés de tels maux. Et comme il n’osait pas requestionner sa mère sur le sujet, de peur d’éveiller sa suspicion… A qui d’autre le pourrait-il sans que cela ne parût suspect ?

– Sinon, tu peux te cacher le temps de donner naissance à l’enfant.

– Pardon ?

Set ouvrit les lèvres en vue de répéter mais Horus secoua la tête pour écarter l’idée.

– C’est impossible, c’est au risque que cela me coûte le trône !

Set répliqua par un sourire amusé.

– Ce n’est pas comme si cela me dérangerait…

Horus roula des yeux.

– Ne rêve pas, je ne te le cèderai pas.

Set haussa les épaules, l’air plus égayé qu’autre chose. Une fois encore, Horus soupira, dépité, avant de baisser les yeux vers son ventre encore plat. D’ici quelques semaines ou mois, le dessin de ses abdominaux s’estomperait avec l’élargissement de ses flancs et cette simple idée l’angoissait. Avec un peu de chance, le bébé naitrait avant que cela ne fût trop voyant… Horus se figea. Car le problème restait toujours le même.

Comment était-il supposé lui donner naissance, au juste ?

**

– Tout va bien ?

Horus frissonna et, bien qu’il voulût éviter le regard d’Isis, il s’enjoignit à se retourner pour s’y confronter. L’inverse aurait été suspect. Il se tenait à quelques pas de l’entrée du palais de cette dernière, où il vivait encore. Dire qu’à quelques secondes près, il serait déjà dehors pour se rendre chez son amant et qu’il ne l’aurait pas croisée… Par Râ, il fallait absolument qu’il se fît construire son propre domaine ; il était en âge de vivre seul, après tout. Il adorait sa mère mais ce genre de scène était pénible. Il se sentait comme un enfant prêt à faire une bêtise. Sans compter que sa grossesse serait bien plus aisée à cacher s’il n’avait personne sur le dos l’essentiel du temps, surtout quelqu’un d’aussi observateur et perspicace que la puissante magicienne.

Les traits tirés par l’inquiétude de la déesse l’agacèrent et le troublèrent en même temps. Il n’aimait pas la voir ainsi et pourtant, cette fois, il ne serait pas en mesure de se confier à elle comme elle le désirait. D’entre tous, elle était bien la dernière personne à qui il souhaitait dévoiler sa liaison secrète avec son oncle ; susciter sa colère, son incompréhension ou sa déception le chagrinait, alors même qu’il défendait des droits hérités de son père défunt, assassiné par son amant. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle comprendrait encore moins le fait qu’il acceptât de porter l’enfant de son ennemi. Comment réagirait-elle si elle venait à l’apprendre ? Œuvrerait-elle pour les séparer, pensant à une ruse de son frère ? Et leur enfant ? Irait-elle jusqu’à s’en prendre à lui ?

Il préférait ne jamais connaitre la réponse à ces questions. Alors il lui fallait se taire et agir pour que son secret le restât à jamais.

– Pourquoi cela n’irait-il pas ?

Isis cligna des yeux avant de glisser son regard vers le torse de son fils. Ce dernier se raidit mais se força à se détendre, afin d’éviter d’alerter sa mère. Evidemment, il fallait qu’elle louchât sur la tunique ample qu’il avait revêtue. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours remarquer ce genre de détail insignifiant ?

– Tu ne mets pas de tunique, d’habitude.

Malgré son appréhension, il se força à conserver un visage paisible, teinté d’une note intriguée. Horus avait connaissance de sa grossesse depuis un mois et pour le moment, les modifications de son corps restaient modérées. Autant pour leurs espoirs d’un enfantement rapide ou d’une ponte, comme l’avait suggéré Set… Il semblait prendre le chemin d’une grossesse normale. Les changements n’étaient pas assez discrets, cependant, pour que son début de ventre fût aisément camouflable sous la ceinture de son pagne ; ainsi, il venait de décider de couvrir son torse de la fameuse tunique ample pour masquer ses rondeurs naissantes. Il pria pour que sa mère n’eût rien remarqué mais n’était pas trop inquiet à ce sujet ; il aurait eu droit à une autre question si cela avait été le cas, qu’elle eût pensé à cela ou à une simple prise de poids. 

– Et aujourd’hui j’en ai mis une. Est-ce un problème ?

Isis fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Horus répliquait rarement. Il avait l’habitude de se confier rapidement à elle. Or, ce jour, il lui paraissait imperméable et fermé. Cette simple idée lui donnait un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi un tel revirement ?

– Non, non… mais pourquoi mets-tu une tunique, tout à coup ? Tu as froid ?

L’essentiel des dieux mâles revêtait uniquement un pagne court et il en faisait partie, alors l’initiative la surprenait. C’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait ainsi et elle n’avait jamais soupçonné qu’il en eût une dans ses affaires. Elle savait seulement qu’il l’avait acquise récemment, aux échos qu’elle avait reçus, et qu’il avait mis du temps pour en trouver une qui le satisfît. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Il se mordit l’intérieur des joues pour retenir un soupir.

– Cela n’a rien à voir. J’ai… j’avais juste envie d’en mettre une. Est-ce interdit ?

Isis se figea, comme prise en faute.

– Bien sûr que non ! C’est juste que… je ne sais pas, cette initiative me préoccupe un peu. Tu n’en as jamais mis jusque-là et j’ai entendu dire qu’hier, tu as passé plus d’une heure pour en trouver une…

Horus grimaça. Les gens étaient-ils donc incapables de se taire ? En quoi ses activités les concernaient-ils, d’ailleurs ?

– Sans compter que tu as perdu en appétit, aussi, et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Horus retint un soupir. Ce n’était pas qu’il eût perdu en appétit ; il mangeait moins pour tenter de compenser la prise de poids liée à la grossesse. Cela faisait partie des quelques _recommandations_ qu’il avait réussies à récolter chez des femmes humaines qui s’étaient efforcées de cacher une grossesse, avec un succès variable. Jusque-là, il n’avait pas pensé à quel point l’attitude protectrice de sa mère risquait de leur être préjudiciable. Elle noterait des choses, pour sûr ; elle en notait déjà.

Autant ce comportement était rassurant et réconfortant quand il était enfant, autant c’était moins vrai à présent qu’il était adulte – il aimerait qu’elle le traitât un peu plus comme tel –, surtout en cet instant. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de cela !

– Je vais bien, insista-t-il, les mâchoires serrées alors qu’il retenait avec peine son exaspération grandissante. Tu n’as nul besoin de t’inquiéter à ce sujet, mère.

Isis pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitative, mais n’ajouta rien. Elle finit par soupirer.

– Si tu le dis…

Horus se tendit. Si la conversation était close, il n’en était rien de l’incompréhension de sa mère. Elle chercherait sans doute un moyen plus détourné de déterminer ce qu’il en était. Il leur faudrait être prudent.

Il se détourna d’elle. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à prendre congé, Isis lui demanda :

– Où vas-tu ?

Horus profita de se trouver dos à elle pour rouler des yeux. Encore cette note inquiète dans sa voix. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre :

– Dehors. Je vais juste rendre une petite visite.

Avant qu’elle ne pût répliquer, il se transforma en faucon et s’envola, fuyant sa mère aussi vite qu’il le pût. Une fois haut dans le ciel, il se permit un regard vers les portes du palais. Isis se dressait juste devant l’édifice, fine silhouette rouge et noire tranchant net sur la pierre claire. Sa tête était levée vers lui. Il plana un instant, hésitant ; s’il prenait la direction du palais de Set, elle s’en apercevrait et se montrerait suspicieuse par la suite. Après une dizaine de secondes, il vira de l’aile pour prendre la direction du domaine d’Hathor, sa fiancée. Avec la distance, sans doute n’aurait-il pas besoin de s’y rendre. Ce crochet n’avait rien d’utile si ce n’était pour dissiper un temps, du moins, les inquiétudes de sa génitrice surprotectrice, afin qu’elle ne se mît pas en tête de le suivre. Disparaitre de son regard devrait suffire.

**

– Tu grossis vite.

– Pardon ?

Horus fronça les sourcils, passablement vexé, ce à quoi Set répondit par un haussement d’épaules négligent et par un sourire amusé. Seuls, ils avaient le loisir de ne pas simuler ou cacher leur complicité. Son palais avait ce mérite d’offrir un environnement désert, et pas seulement à cause de son isolement. Cela était encore plus vrai dans ses appartements privés, où rares étaient ceux qui avaient le droit d’y accéder. Nephtys absente et les quelques serviteurs congédiés – ce dont personne se plaindrait –, il était donc aisé pour lui de s’y retrouver seul. 

A cette heure, les deux rivaux et amants se faisaient face autour d’une courte table en bois précieux. En plus d’une cruche de vin et d’une autre remplie d’eau ainsi que de leurs coupes respectives, un bol de fruits reposait en son centre, dans lequel Horus s’était servi allègrement. La faim le tenaillait souvent et il préférait y céder en l’absence de sa mère.

Comme Horus continuait de s’assombrir, Set finit par lever les mains en signe de défense, luttant vaillamment contre le gloussement qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Ce n’était qu’une petite remarque de rien du tout, non ?

– C’est juste un constat, tu prends assez vite en ventre. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses ; la grossesse devrait être plutôt courte. Moins ça dure, mieux ce sera pour la cacher.

Horus afficha un air boudeur et croisa les bras, un peu fâché. Il était conscient qu’il avait raison. A seulement un mois, le renflement de son ventre commençait à être visible et le serait aux yeux de tous sans le port de sa tunique ample. La rapidité de ces évolutions le rassurait autant qu’elle l’angoissait ; il n’avait aucune idée de ce que seraient les choses ensuite.

Il repoussa avec mauvaise humeur le verre d’eau que Set lui avait offert peu après son arrivée tout en le fusillant du regard, comme s’il était responsable de ses problèmes. Plus de vin ni de bière, avait affirmé ce dernier, les femmes y faisaient attention durant leur grossesse et à ses yeux, il n’y avait pas de raison pour que ce fût moins risqué dans son cas. Au contraire même, il craignait que ce ne le fût davantage ; une telle grossesse était peut-être plus instable. Horus avait fini par abonder en son sens, de peur de perdre l’enfant pour une chose aussi triviale. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur son ventre et un sourire léger naquit sur ses lèvres. Malgré les difficultés que sa présence leur imposait, à aucun moment ils n’avaient évoqué la possibilité de provoquer son avortement. Les choses auraient été bien plus simples s’ils s’étaient efforcés de le faire disparaitre ; toutefois, même si sa conception avait été inattendue, ils avaient eu la surprise d’avoir envie de cet enfant alors qu’ils n’avaient pas la moindre idée de la façon de gérer les choses, même après sa naissance. Comment l’élèveraient-ils alors qu’il était issu d’une liaison secrète qui devait le rester ?

Pour le moment, ils préféraient ne pas se poser la question.

Mais par Râ, il n’était certes pas un grand buveur mais le simple fait de se voir presque interdit d’alcool le rendait plus pressé qu’il n’était déjà de voir cette grossesse arriver à son terme. Fixer son amant en train de siroter la boisson fermentée avec nonchalance renforçait chez lui un certain sentiment d’injustice qu’il peinait à contrôler.

– Il y a d’autres façons de le dire, grommela-t-il pour toute réponse, après plusieurs secondes.

Set ne rétorqua rien mais l’élargissement de son sourire parla pour lui. Horus se renfrogna un peu plus et récupéra son verre d’eau d’un geste sec, qu’il but à petites gorgées. Set venait de poser sa coupe et l’observait avec une indolence que le jeune dieu nerveux jalousait. L’angoisse d’être découvert, la crainte d’un avortement et la peur de l’inconnu l’empêchaient d’être tranquille et Set semblait à peine en être affecté. Il n’était pas enceint, après tout. 

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent sans qu’aucun d’eux ne parlât. Set avait progressivement perdu son air enjoué à mesure qu’il s’était enfoncé dans ses songes. Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole :

– La tunique ample ne suffira peut-être pas pour cacher ton ventre, du moins lorsqu’il sera plus gros. Les femmes mettent généralement des tissus amples lorsqu’elles sont enceintes mais on finit quand même par voir leur état.

Horus leva un regard interrogateur vers lui avant de le baisser vers l’intérieur de son verre, songeur. Il contempla les rides qui agitaient la surface de l’eau sans les voir.

– J’imagine que ça nous fera gagner quelques semaines, le temps de… Mais comment le cacher ensuite ?

Horus n’arrivait pas à le concevoir. Pour lui, une grossesse finissait par se remarquer ; les quelques femmes qu’il avait vues enceintes avaient un ventre tellement énorme à terme… Comment camoufler une chose pareille s’il devait en arriver là ? Il soupira.

– J’espère qu’ils ne sont pas plusieurs…

Set le jaugea avec perplexité.

– Qui ?

– Le ou les enfants que je porte. Nous ne savons même pas combien il y en a, n’est-ce pas ?

Set grimaça avant de détourner un instant le regard, mal à l’aise. Seuls, ils n’avaient aucun moyen de le savoir. Aucun d’eux n’avait d’attribution en matière d’enfantement.

– Les naissances gémellaires ne sont pas si fréquentes, se hasarda-t-il, hésitant.

Plusieurs exemples dans leur famille démontraient la non-rareté du phénomène. Aucun d’eux ne s’appesantit sur le sujet, mal à l’aise.

– J’ai entendu dire d’humaines, lorsqu’elles souhaitent camoufler une grossesse, qu’elles mettent parfois des bandes compressives pour serrer leur ventre. Je crois que c’est censé inciter l’enfant à prendre une position plus discrète dans l’abdomen afin de limiter son gonflement… enfin, les démonstrations extérieures de la présence du petit et de sa croissance.

Horus l’observa avec intérêt.

– Vraiment ? Je devrais peut-être faire cela. Cela ne devrait pas se voir sous la tunique. Elles utilisent quoi pour cela ?

L’explication fut succincte mais suffit pour que le dieu faucon se le notât dans un coin de l’esprit. Peut-être devrait-il, en parallèle, réfléchir à d‘autres usages insolites pour expliquer leur présence au cas où sa mère tomberait dessus par hasard… Il devait absolument discuter avec elle de son émancipation en une autre demeure, cette situation devenait intenable ! Sans l’alerter toutefois, alors qu’elle était déjà sur ses gardes.

– Horus.

Horus émergea de ses pensées et se rendit compte que son oncle l’interpellait depuis quelques secondes. Le sérieux qu’il affichait, sa coupe de vin posée sur la table, l’intriguait. Il le considéra d’un œil interrogateur.

– Tu sais… je pense qu’on devrait réellement contacter quelqu’un de calé sur le sujet. Pas ta mère mais, je ne sais pas… Héqet par exemple ? C’est une déesse plutôt discrète –

– Pourquoi veux-tu faire une chose pareille ? Nous étions d’accord de ne mettre personne au courant ! s’exclama Horus, apeuré.

Quelle chance y avait-il pour que les autres dieux ne fussent pas au courant, à un moment ou à un autre, s’ils prenaient une telle initiative ?

Set se leva brusquement, les poings serrés. Horus recula d’instinct sur le dossier de sa chaise, le bras glissé sur son ventre – une telle réaction était inhabituelle pour lui mais avec l’avancement de sa grossesse, il s’était surpris à l’avoir à quelques reprises, lorsqu’il avait craint un coup susceptible d’être préjudiciable à l’enfant. Il s’aperçut ensuite que ce n’était pas la colère qui transparaissait sur les traits de son amant mais de l’inquiétude.

– Sois un peu sérieux, Horus ! Nous n’avons aucune idée de comment cette grossesse est censée se conduire, et c’est encore plus vrai pour l’accouchement ! Notre enfant est censé sortir comment, à ton avis ? Par ton rectum ? A moins qu’il ne doive t’arracher le ventre ? Si cela se trouve, il faudra le couper pour le faire sortir. Et que fait-on si tu as des contractions en public ? Tu cours te cacher avec une excuse foireuse pour lui donner naissance je ne sais où ? Et si cela se produit pendant une séance au tribunal ou pire, pendant une épreuve ?

Horus se figea, pâle, mais ne dit d’abord rien. Cela faisait des semaines qu’ils y pensaient mais aucun n’avait osé y mettre des mots jusque-là. Malgré cela, il resta campé sur son avis et se leva à son tour, énervé.

– Alors tu préfèrerais que tout le monde sache pour nous ?

– Non ! J’ai juste dit –

– Dans ce cas-là, on ne peut rien dire à personne ! Comment voudrais-tu t’assurer de son silence, dans le cas contraire ?

– En la menaçant ? proposa-t-il sur le ton de l’évidence.

– Set !

Horus secoua la tête, dépité. Il fit le tour de la table pour le rejoindre et se pressa contre lui, les mains posées sur son torse. Crispé, Set finit par se détendre avant de l’enlacer nonchalamment. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Horus décela dans ceux de son amant une lueur anxieuse. Une de ses mains glissa sur sa joue.

– Même cela ne suffirait sans doute pas. Il suffit d’une simple étourderie… nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque.

– Horus –

– Tu t’inquiètes sans doute beaucoup trop ; il n’y a jamais eu de souci dans les naissances jusque-là, non ? Pourquoi serait-ce plus risqué dans notre cas ?

– Parce que tu es un dieu mâle et que tu n’es pas censé être fait pour cela ?

Horus ne répondit pas. Ils étaient dans une impasse et ils en étaient parfaitement conscients.

– Pour le moment, la grossesse se passe bien. Rien n’indique que l’appui d’un tiers est nécessaire. En plus, tu l’as dit toi-même, il n’y a jamais eu de tels cas auparavant, alors qu’auraient-ils de plus à nous dire ? Ils ne sauront pas plus que nous comment cette grossesse doit se dérouler.

Set soupira, vaincu, et ignora le sentiment d’impuissance qui ne cessait de le tarauder. Horus finit par concéder :

– Nous ne chercherons de l’aide que si la vie de notre enfant ou la mienne est en danger.

Set acquiesça sans un mot avant d’attraper le regard de son amant.

– Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ? Qu’en sera-t-il du tribunal et de ses épreuves ?

Horus haussa les épaules.

– Nous ne pouvons en faire l’impasse… Les refuser ou les repousser, elles et les séances au tribunal, reviendrait à éveiller leur suspicion.

Cela leur paraissait si évident. Set avait vaguement espéré qu’Horus trouvât une excuse pour se retirer pendant un temps, mais que dire pour cela ? Ils n’avaient plus qu’à souhaiter que les délais entre chacune leur fussent favorables. Aléatoires, elles ne répondaient à aucune logique hormis celle de leurs juges que les deux rivaux peinaient parfois à comprendre.

Set resserra sa prise sur la taille d’Horus. Son souffle balaya le cou du plus jeune et lui tira un frisson. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position.

– Au pire, tu n’as qu’à faire semblant d’être malade, lâcha-t-il alors sur un ton anodin.

Horus tiqua.

– Et pourquoi moi, en particulier ?

**

Horus appliqua une dernière caresse attendrie à son ventre avant de remettre les bandes de tissu. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu’il suivait le conseil de Set et jusqu’à présent, grâce à cette initiative et à la tunique ample, les autres dieux n’y voyaient que du feu. Comble de chance, si le tribunal s’était réuni, cela avait encore été pour des séances et des débats inutiles mais sans épreuves à effectuer ; cela les arrangeait. Pourvu que cela durât.

Son ventre avait encore grossi mais de manière assez modeste, grâce à la compression exercée dessus ; cependant, en termes de volume et de poids, Horus sentait que l’enfant se développait bien. Un certain inconfort s’était installé et se démontrait dans de plus en plus de situations ; autant de moments où il lui fallait faire semblant qu’il n’en était rien, ce qui n’était pas évident, surtout devant les yeux perçants de sa mère. Les autres dieux, bien moins regardants, n’avaient, pour l’heure, pas émis le moindre questionnement à son sujet. Isis, si. Elle avait noté son comportement plus renfermé et retiré car, la fatigue venant de manière plus régulière, il préférait s’isoler davantage qu’il n’en avait coutume. Il ne savait pas comment procéder à ce sujet ; s’il avait déjà commencé à suggérer de vivre séparé d’elle, cela n’avait fait que titiller la suspicion d’Isis. Celle-ci sentait que son fils lui cachait des choses. Elle se montrait de plus en plus présente, dans l’espoir qu’il finît par se confier à elle – ce qu’il ne ferait jamais. La peur de sa réaction ne s’était pas dissipée.

Avec un soupir, Horus revêtit sa tunique alors qu’il entendait des pas s’approcher. Sans doute elle, d’ailleurs ; il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison des serviteurs viendraient rôder près de ses appartements à cette heure. Dépité, il se pressa de se lever pour vérifier que le déguisement fonctionnait. Il était sûr qu’elle prenait sa direction et les bruits de pas tendaient à le confirmer ; leurs échos résonnaient avec de plus en plus de force.

Une fois cela fait, Horus se rassit et plongea son visage entre ses mains, las. Il n’avait pas vu Set depuis trois jours mais il avait l’impression que cela faisait une éternité. Pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion des autres dieux, ils évitaient de se voir plus qu’à l’accoutumée et si cela lui pesait déjà en temps normal, c’était pire encore avec son état. Il aurait préféré l’avoir à ses côtés. Quant à la suite… la seule solution qu’ils avaient entrevue était que Set récupérât leur enfant et prétendît qu’il fût issu d’une amante lambda, malheureusement décédée. Avec la réputation sulfureuse et désordonnée que le dieu chaotique avait, personne ne douterait de ses propos… L’idée que leur enfant passât pour celui d’un autre lui déplaisait. Il était impensable qu’il le lui laissât croire et que ce dernier le vît juste comme un cousin ! Mais comment lui expliquer qui étaient ses véritables parents et la raison pour laquelle il devrait faire semblant qu’Horus n’était pas sa mère ?

Le jeune dieu était encore plongé dans ses pensées lorsque la porte s’ouvrit pour céder la place à Isis, qui referma discrètement derrière elle. Elle resta au pas de la porte et prit appui contre le battant. Elle considéra son fils quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

– Tu parais fatigué.

Horus sursauta avant de lever la tête pour la jauger, dépité. Ces quelques instants dans ses pensées lui avaient fait oublier sa venue. En réponse, il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Il lui était difficile de nier alors il ne le ferait pas.

– Je le suis. Il n’y a rien d’exceptionnel à cela.

Horus aurait aimé que sa mère en restât là et hésita à l’enjoindre lui-même à quitter sa chambre – prétendument parce qu’il souhaitait se reposer. Ses lèvres restèrent pourtant closes. Comme tant d’autres choses, il n’osait pas le lui dire, autant par respect pour elle que par crainte des déductions qu’elle en tirerait.

En face de lui, Isis fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées et la mine inquiète.

– Cela fait plusieurs semaines que cela dure, Horus. Me diras-tu donc ce qu’il se passe ? Tu n’es plus seulement tourmenté, tu t’affaiblis de jour en jour –

– Vous exagérez, mère. Je suis juste fatigué, cela arrive. J’imagine que… le procès s’éternise depuis des années et j’avoue en éprouver de la lassitude.

Isis garda le silence un instant et l’observa avec un mélange de compassion et de circonspection.

– Est-ce réellement que cela ? finit-elle par lâcher dans un souffle.

Horus se raidit.

– Et que voulez-vous que ce soit d’autre ? lâcha-t-il en se levant.

Il se sentit soudain pris du besoin de prendre l’air et d’effectuer un vol au-dessus des dunes de sable. C’était une activité qu’il pratiquait de plus en plus, autant pour éviter sa mère que pour se vider l’esprit. De plus, contempler le territoire de son amant depuis les hauteurs avait quelque chose de vivifiant ; plus le temps passait, plus il décelait des beautés dans ce milieu pourtant si hostile. Comme Set.

Isis hésita avant de répondre :

– Set… t’aurait-il fait quelque chose ? Je vous ai vus discuter à l’occasion –

– Quel lien mon oncle aurait-il avec mon état ?

– S’il te menace ou –

– Mère.

Son ton, sans appel, surprit Isis de sorte qu’elle se tut. Horus soupira. Il ne désirait pas le moins du monde se fâcher avec elle… mais par Râ, qu’il en avait assez de l’entendre cracher sur Set à la moindre occasion, comme s’il était responsable de tous ses maux. Certes, il avait sa responsabilité là-dedans…

– Je sors.

Isis haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

– Encore ?

– Oui.

Il n’attendit pas davantage pour se transformer en faucon, coupant ainsi court à la discussion et empêchant toute réplique. Il fila par la fenêtre pour fuir vers le désert et sa propre solitude. Isis ne put que contempler son ascension vers le ciel, le cœur serré. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l’impression que son fils s’éloignait d’elle.

Et confrontée au silence de ce dernier, elle se sentait impuissante devant le mal qui le rongeait.

**

Horus ne se souvenait pas d’un seul instant où il avait été aussi mal. Peut-être durant son enfance assez compliquée dans les marais, alors qu’il était une victime privilégiée des scorpions et d’autres animaux, venimeux ou non. Tandis qu’il se penchait, plié en deux, il glissa un de ses bras pour entourer son ventre tandis que l’autre agrippait sa lance, sur laquelle il prenait un appui branlant. Le jeune homme respirait avec difficulté et hésitait entre s’évanouir ou vomir. Les bandes en tissu, qui comprimaient son ventre, accentuaient son malaise. Il aurait tant aimé les arracher mais il s’en abstenait. Même si les autres dieux étaient assez loin, c’aurait été risquer qu’ils s’aperçussent du subterfuge ou du moins, qu’ils s’interrogeassent sur leur présence s’ils les voyaient. Cela aurait pourtant été indiqué. L’air était particulièrement chaud et la succession de couches de tissu qu’il revêtait augmentait la sensation de chaleur jusqu’à la rendre étouffante sans compter qu’au fil des semaines, sa tolérance s’était considérablement réduite. _Les femmes doivent réellement endurer tout cela durant une grossesse ?_ Jamais il n’avait réalisé jusque-là à quel point cela pouvait être difficile, et il en venait à se demander pourquoi les humains continuaient de se reproduire et de donner naissance à plusieurs enfants. Cette expérience-ci lui suffisait. Sans compter que l’épreuve n’aurait pas pu tomber plus mal ; la grossesse continuait d’avancer et lui de s’affaiblir, et si la tunique ample estompait les rondeurs que les bandes amoindrissaient, l’enfant n’avait cessé de se développer et de s’alourdir au fil des semaines. Il n’avait aucune idée de s’il arriverait bientôt à terme mais à un stade aussi avancé, une épreuve sportive était plus qu’une mauvaise idée.

Cependant, comme le secret devait demeurer, les deux belligérants s’y étaient soumis, même si Set l’avait supplié du regard de se retirer. Pourquoi l’aurait-il fait ? Horus masquait la fatigue en jouant sur le maquillage alors hormis sa mère, personne ne suspectait la détérioration de son état. Cette dernière avait essayé d’interférer pour reculer l’épreuve mais, faute d’arguments et confronté autant à la perplexité des autres dieux qu’à la mauvaise foi de son fils qui avait réfuté ses propos, elle avait dû s’incliner. Nul besoin que l’un d’eux vînt l’ausculter… A présent, il se rendait compte d’à quel point cela avait illusoire d’espérer réussir à faire bonne figure avec une telle épreuve. Sérieusement, en quoi une chose aussi stupide était supposée révéler lequel des deux était le plus apte à régner ?

– Horus ! Abandonne, tu n’es pas en état ! murmura Set, désemparé.

Dos aux autres dieux et à une bonne distance d’eux, il pouvait se permettre de lui souffler ces mots sans risquer d’être entendu d’eux. Horus secoua la tête en signe de dénégation avant de tenter de se redresser. Il devait tenir, il devait… Personne ne devait se rendre compte de son mal-être. Sinon, ils…

Le jeune dieu ne s’était pas encore rendu compte que, même avec la distance, les autres dieux s’étaient aperçus de leur arrêt et qu’ils commençaient à s’agiter, perplexes. Personne ne parvenait à deviner ce qu’il en était et l’on évoquait l’idée de se rapprocher pour voir. Seule Isis avait quelques hypothèses à ce sujet, qui décoloraient ses joues et stimulaient son inquiétude.

– Horus ! Laisse tomber, ça fait plusieurs secondes que tu es plié en deux, les autres ne sont pas si stupides au point de ne pas le remarquer ! Prétexte une indigestion ou une intoxication alimentaire, n’importe quoi… Si tu continues comme ça, c’est au risque de perdre l’enfant !

Horus se raidit et, les yeux écarquillés, il eut un léger sursaut de peur. Perdre leur enfant ? Il pinça les lèvres avant de baisser les yeux vers son ventre. Son bras était toujours pressé contre lui. Set avait raison ; il ne pouvait prendre ce risque. De toute façon, il était désormais bien trop mal pour espérer faire semblant de ne pas l’être. Il ne savait même pas comment il était censé tenir debout et droit.

Horus se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, essoufflé, et lâcha son arme une fois à terre. Cela soulagea dans un premier temps son amant mais, à la vue des contractions douloureuses de ses traits, il retint un mouvement vers lui et se contenta de baisser ostensiblement sa lance, pointée vers le sol, pour signifier aux autres dieux loin en arrière l’arrêt brutal du duel. Il ne put s’empêcher de la serrer dans son poing, le goût amer de l’impuissance dans la bouche. Alors qu’Isis apparaissait dans un tourbillon d’air pour pousser un cri à la vue de son fils souffrant, l’estomac du jeune dieu choisit cet instant pour se vidanger du peu de bile qu’il contenait, sous le regard horrifié de sa mère, de son oncle et des autres dieux perplexes qui apparaissaient à leur tour.

**

– Je vais bien, mère.

– Comment peux-tu seulement me dire encore cela ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Horus retint un soupir. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps après le cri d’Isis pour que le reste des dieux vînt voir ce qu’il en était. Son estomac totalement vidé, cela allait à peine mieux ; les quelques minutes passées uniquement à se concentrer sur sa respiration haletante qu’il s’efforçait de rendre normale, les yeux exorbités, pendant que l’on s’agitait autour de lui, lui avaient permis de se reprendre un peu. A présent qu’il s’était redressé, l’on tenait à l’examiner en détail ; Set avait réussi à lui gagner un peu de temps en décrivant ce qu’il s’était passé – ou presque – tout en tâchant de détourner l’attention d’Isis qui s’était agenouillée près de son fils en vue de l’examiner. Aucun des deux amants n’était dupe ; si elle procédait comme elle le désirait, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour détecter le fœtus qui grandissait en son fils. Ils devaient à tout prix éviter cette situation, empirée par la présence de leurs nombreux pairs. Horus savait que c’était à lui de calmer le jeu ; en se levant, il avait aperçu la lueur d’hésitation dans les yeux de son amant. Il avait compris que s’il ne le rassurait pas, lui aussi, alors qu’il craignait pour sa vie et pour celle de leur enfant, ce dernier risquait de céder face à l’insistance d’Isis, quitte à ce que la grossesse fût dévoilée et dans ce cas, à prétendre l’avoir violé pour la justifier comme il l’avait déjà évoqué. Horus estimait qu’ils n’avaient pas atteint un point où ils seraient forcés d’arriver à une telle extrémité, sans compter que jamais il n’accepterait de prétendre que Set l’eût pris contre sa volonté. La réputation de son amant en pâtirait davantage, et qui sait ce qu’il risquerait si ce long procès s’achevait avec sa propre victoire ? La logique voudrait alors que lui-même en profitât pour se venger, ce qu’il refusait de faire. Il préférait encore révéler leur liaison aux yeux de tous plutôt que de le perdre, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Cependant, il était rassuré d’observer que personne n’avait attribué la faute de son état à Set, reconnaissant au contraire – quand ils ne l’ignoraient pas – qu’il avait été plutôt fair-play en ne s’acharnant pas sur un adversaire affaibli. C’était une bonne chose. L’épreuve s’était vue annulée, reportée à une date ultérieure encore indéterminée. Pour le principe d’équité, avaient-ils dit. Set n’avait pas protesté ce qui, en soi, avait un peu surpris tout le monde.

– Mère, ce n’est qu’une indigestion. J’avais déjà un peu mal au ventre au début mais je pensais que cela passerait… j’ai sous-estimé la chose, voilà tout. Tu n’as pas besoin de m’examiner de la tête aux pieds pour quelque chose d’aussi trivial.

– Trivial ? s’indigna Isis, s’étouffant presque. Tu es –

– Mère ! Je vais déjà mieux rien qu’après quelques minutes d’arrêt, alors ce n’est pas la peine d’en faire toute une histoire. Le repos suffira. Cesse donc de me couver, c’est ridicule. Je ne suis plus un enfant !

Sur ces mots, Horus se leva et brossa son pagne, ignorant la culpabilité qui lui nouait déjà la gorge. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de sa mère pour y voir une lueur douloureuse. Figée et le teint pâle, ses traits s’étaient crispés et elle le fixait avec un mélange d’incompréhension et d’interrogation. Horus se sentit plus mal encore à son égard et commença à regretter ses paroles. Derrière elle, la plupart des autres dieux étaient pétrifiés sous la surprise mais certains hochaient déjà la tête pour appuyer les paroles du jeune prétendant au trône ; la situation décrite par ce dernier ne valait pas de s’en faire autant. Il était supposé être un homme et un guerrier.

Horus hésita à s’excuser mais s’en abstint. Ce serait risquer de l’encourager à procéder comme elle le souhaitait, ce qu’il ne désirait pas. Le problème était toujours le même.

– Je retourne à l’intérieur.

Il se détourna d’elle pour gagner l’abri du palais. Il avait l’espoir de se réfugier dans la première salle venue sans personne pour le suivre, afin de se libérer des tissus qui continuaient de l’oppresser. Au passage, il jeta un bref coup d’œil à Set, qui regardait sa sœur avec un mélange de mépris et de pitié. Set l’évitait et le dédaignait, les bras croisés, comme s’il n’était pas affecté par ce qu’il venait de se produire ; jouer l’indifférence le nécessitait. Horus en était parfaitement conscient et pourtant, son cœur se serra tandis qu’un goût amer envahissait sa bouche. Il retint un geste vers son ventre, toujours inquiet pour l’enfant car si, effectivement, reprendre son souffle lui avait permis d’aller un peu mieux, les élancements qui parcouraient son abdomen étaient toujours présents. Risquait-il encore de perdre l’enfant à ce stade ? Il imaginait que si cela avait dû être le cas, il en aurait déjà eu les signes… Malgré tout, le doute demeurait.

Il se sentit un peu rassuré de voir les muscles de son amant tendus, trahissant légèrement son angoisse. Il s’en contenta. Il le devait. Car par Râ, qu’il aurait préféré que Set l’accompagnât pour le soutenir et pour le rassurer ! Même s’il n’était pas plus expérimenté que lui en la matière et qu’il n’était pas d’une aide précieuse, sa seule présence lui aurait suffi ; pour l’heure, il se sentait un peu abandonné. Il serra les poings. Il en avait plus qu’assez de devoir se cacher à cause des autres. Pourtant, il ne rebroussa pas chemin pour tout leur avouer et ainsi faire cesser cette situation autant délicate qu’accablante. Ainsi, ce fut en pestant intérieurement à leur égard qu’Horus se réfugia dans l’édifice alors qu’au-dehors, les autres dieux n’avaient pas bougé. Au lieu de cela, ils conversaient et commentaient bruyamment les événements. Nephtys posa une main sur l’épaule de sa sœur et tenta de la rassurer mais Isis y demeura insensible, encore hébétée par le rejet de son fils. Tête basse, cette dernière la leva tout juste pour voir le jeune homme disparaitre derrière les hautes portes plongées dans l’obscurité par le long porche qui le précédait. Malgré ses angoisses, elle ne bougea pas. Encore, il la repoussait. Que se passait-il donc ? Était-ce plus grave qu’elle ne l’avait cru ?

Horus pénétra dans une salle et ferma la porte derrière lui après avoir vérifié qu’elle fût vide. Il fut soulagé de remarquer la présence d’une banquette molletonnée équipée de plusieurs gros oreillers au milieu de sièges moins confortables. Il s’y assit et, l’oreille alerte et prêt à réagir au moindre son suspect, il se débarrassa aussitôt de sa tunique puis des bandes de tissu. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être à leur départ ; le simple fait d’en être libéré le rendait plus confortable et réduisit un peu ses nausées. Pourtant, ni ses douleurs ni ses légers vertiges ne s’étaient totalement dissipés, alors il s’allongea sur le dos après avoir repoussé l’essentiel des oreillers, ne laissant que celui qui devait servir de support à sa tête, et après avoir caché les bandes sous ce dernier. Les vertiges s’estompaient peu à peu, comme si son corps n’avait attendu que cela pour s’en remettre. Set avait eu raison ; jusqu’à présent, le jeune dieu n’avait pas réalisé à quel point les épreuves pouvaient être éprouvantes dans son état et même dangereuses pour lui et pour leur enfant. Devrait-il faire semblant d’être continuellement malade jusqu’à l’accouchement ? Sa main glissa sur son ventre, dont les rondeurs étaient à peine estompées par sa position. Il se mit à le tâter, un peu inquiet. Il ne sentait rien de différent, palpant des masses dures correspondant sans doute à l’enfant, mais nul témoin de fausse-couche – bien qu’il n’y connût rien. Était-il en vie ? Il n’avait rien pour le déterminer avec certitude.

_Il l’est_ , s’assura-t-il et il se sermonna mentalement pour avoir songé le contraire. Il refusa d’y réfléchir davantage. De toute façon, il n’y avait rien de plus à faire. Il ferma les yeux et se força à penser à autre chose.

Il ne se rendit compte qu’il s’était endormi que lorsqu’il entendit la porte grincer. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tendu et l’esprit un peu hagard. Il tourna la tête pour reconnaitre sa mère qui entrait avec hésitation. Il faillit se redresser brusquement mais au lieu de cela, il le fit tout juste pour attraper sa tunique tombée au sol et la plaça sur son ventre, suppliant n’importe qui susceptible d’intercéder en sa faveur que sa mère ne se fût pas aperçue des rondeurs de son ventre laissé libre. Il fut rassuré de la voir conserver son air ; préoccupée à l’idée de ne pas le déranger mais tiraillée par le besoin de voir comment il allait, elle n’y avait pas prêté attention, comme elle ne s’interrogeait pas davantage sur son mouvement vif pour se cacher sous le tissu. _Pourvu que cela dure_. Cela semblait facilité par le fait qu’Isis n’osât pas se rapprocher de lui, sans doute encore secouée par les reproches de son fils un peu plus tôt. De vagues regrets revinrent à la souvenance de ce dernier mais il les ignora.

– Je venais juste voir comment tu allais, souffla-t-elle pour répondre à l’interrogation muette du jeune dieu, trahi par son visage.

Il se détendit un peu et se recoucha mollement, avant de se frotter le visage d’une main et de lâcher un soupir. Au moins sa mère ne semblait-elle pas fâchée ni pressée de le pousser à justifier son éclat. Il en était heureux.

– J’ai un peu dormi alors ça va mieux.

Ce n’était pas un mensonge, même s’il omettait de préciser que les lancinements dans son ventre étaient toujours présents. Cependant, il refusa d’en parler ; elle ne devait surtout pas l’examiner. Dans le cas contraire, il était fichu. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de s’en inquiéter. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Etaient-ce seulement des crampes ? Il l’espérait.

A ces mots, Isis parut soulagée et son visage se décrispa.

– Tant mieux.

Un silence inconfortable s’installa pendant quelques secondes, tandis que ni l’un ni l’autre ne sut quoi dire. Isis finit par ajouter :

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Ou tu préfères que je te laisse seul ?

– Ça ira, merci. Je pense que je vais sans doute dormir encore un peu, je me sens toujours fatigué.

Isis acquiesça et, après lui avoir adressé un mince sourire, elle sortit et disparut derrière la porte qu’elle referma. Il écouta le son apaisant de ses pas qui s’éloignaient dans le large couloir de pierres avant de fermer les yeux, la main toujours serrée sur la tunique posée sur son ventre.

Il ne sut s’il s’était endormi une fois de plus lorsque, après un moment, la porte se rouvrit de nouveau dans un bruit feutré que la personne s’efforça d’amoindrir, et se referma de la même façon. Horus rouvrit les paupières pour reconnaitre son amant et sentit la joie l’envahir alors que ce dernier se rapprochait de lui avec hésitation. Il se redressa dans un mouvement brusque et ignora la sensation de malaise qui le saisit aussitôt. Il se rendit alors compte que ni les nausées ni les vertiges n’étaient totalement partis mais il balaya ce constat, trop heureux de voir Set le rejoindre.

– Je suis désolé… pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion des autres, j’ai dû attendre qu’ils –

– Ne t’en fais pas pour cela.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il lui attrapa la tête pour l’embrasser sauvagement, pressé et enthousiaste. Set y répondit avec autant d’ardeur avant de le repousser, à la surprise d’Horus qui s’en sentit blessé. A la vue de son regard inquiet, il comprit ce qui le préoccupait et s’efforça aussitôt de le rassurer.

– Je vais mieux, ne t’inquiète pas.

– En es-tu sûr ? Tu parais un peu tendu – et vu l’état dans lequel tu étais, avec le petit…

– Je… ça va mieux, je t’assure. Mais il est vrai que je continue d’avoir des vertiges et des lancinements au ventre.

Set se figea.

– Des lancinements au ventre ?

– Oui. Enfin, ce n’est pas grand-chose, ça me tiraille un peu de temps à –

– Depuis quand ?

– Depuis tout à l’heure, pendant l’épreuve, répondit-il, un peu étonné par la question. Mais ce n’est –

Il fut soudain interrompu par un lancinement plus violent que ses prédécesseurs, qui le fit se crisper et grimacer. Set s’en alerta.

– Horus ?

Un second lui déchira douloureusement les entrailles et il se plia en deux, un cri muet sur les lèvres. Il faillit tomber au sol mais Set le rattrapa à temps pour le forcer à se rasseoir sur la banquette. Hagard, Horus vit à peine l’air paniqué de son amant qui faisait écho à sa propre angoisse. Celle-ci fit un bond lorsqu’il aperçut un filet de sang entre ses cuisses. Pourquoi du sang… ? Était-il en train de – ? Un froid intense parcourut ses veines tandis qu’un étau de culpabilité étreignait son cœur. Etait-il finalement en train de perdre leur enfant à cause de l’épreuve et de son entêtement à garder cette grossesse secrète jusqu’au bout, quitte à prendre les risques que cela impliquait ?

Hanté par ces interrogations, Il n’entendit pas Set crier près de lui ni s’agiter à ses côtés, rongé par l’idée qu’il venait de causer la mort de leur enfant.

**

Horus avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, comme s’il était dans un rêve. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le soulagement avait suivi d’innombrables minutes ou heures – il était incapable de chiffrer, pas plus que Set – de douleur et de doute, lorsque leur enfant était enfin sorti. Les faibles vagissements qu’il avait émis avaient rassuré ses parents jusqu’à mettre Horus en larmes. Il n’était pas mort… A présent, il tenait leur fils dans ses bras – c’était un garçon ! –, malgré la faiblesse et la langueur qui s’étaient emparé de lui suite à cette naissance. L’enfant semblait si petit entre ses bras musclés et si fragile… Set l’enlaçait par derrière et lui servait de dossier, alors que tous deux étaient assis sur cette même banquette qui avait servi de lieu d’accouchement. Du sang et d’autres fluides corporels détrempaient le tissu et gouttaient encore mais aucun d’eux n’y prêtait attention, émerveillés par le petit être qui s’agitait vaguement dans les bras d’Horus.

– Comment veux-tu l’appeler ?

Horus leva la tête pour tenter d’apercevoir son amant et hésita quelques secondes. Ils avaient évoqué le sujet à plusieurs reprises sans jamais réussir à se mettre d’accord. Y avait-il donc quelques noms sur lesquels ils l’avaient davantage été qui fussent pour un mâle ?

– Tu n’étais pas trop réfractaire à Thot, non ?

Set mit un moment avant de répondre.

– Ca me va. Je crois que c’est le meilleur compromis que nous ayons trouvé.

Horus gloussa avant de reporter son attention sur son fils pour l’observer avec tendresse. Pour le moment, il refusait de songer à la séparation à venir. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise. Il préférait savourer ses quelques instants avec lui et son amant avant que la réalité ne vînt les lui voler.

– Je me demande s’il aura une forme animale.

Horus se sentait trop faible pour réfléchir à cette question même s’il était curieux de la réponse. Si c’était le cas, serait-ce plutôt un oiseau comme lui, un mammifère carnivore comme son père, ou sa forme n’aurait-elle rien à voir avec la leur ?

Aucun d’eux n’entendit les bruits de pas derrière la porte ni le léger grincement à son ouverture, comme le nouvel arrivant se montrait des plus précautionneux en vue de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Isis s’immobilisa à l’encadrement de la porte, qu’elle referma brusquement à la vue de cette scène inédite. Les deux amants levèrent la tête et se figèrent eux aussi, alors qu’ils mesuraient ce qu’il était en train de se passer de la même façon qu’Isis. Car elle ne pouvait s’y tromper ; l’état d’Horus et la présence de sang et de fluide sur la banquette ainsi que celle du bébé, encore un peu rouge et chiffonné, dénonçaient les faits. La présence de Set se voyait justifiée par la manière dont les deux hommes étaient enlacés. L’équation avait beau se dessiner dans la tête de la déesse, elle peinait à la résoudre. En ce sens, ses lèvres ne cessaient de s’entrouvrir et de se refermer sans qu’aucun son n’en sortît. Par quel bout le prendre ? Comment avait-elle pu rater de telles choses, grossesse comme liaison ? Comment son fils en était-il arrivé là ? C’était… invraisemblable !

Pendant de nombreuses secondes, seules les agitations du nouveau-né interrompirent le silence pesant qui s’était installé. Aux yeux des trois adultes, le temps semblait s’être suspendu.

Set fut le premier à l’interrompre par un soupir.

– Bon… je crois que ça résout le problème.

Horus pâlit en songeant qu’au contraire, le problème n’était en rien résolu. Il était juste différent – et sans doute pire, d’ailleurs ! Il n’osa pas prendre la parole. La réaction de sa mère le terrifiait. Isis sortit alors de sa torpeur ; la vue de Thot dans les bras d’Horus, qui le serrait avec affection, l’empêchait de se contenter de séparer oncle et neveu et d’accuser son frère d’avoir abusé de son fils. Comme elle ne sut que dire d’autre, elle s’exclama :

– Vous avez couché ensemble ?


End file.
